Memories
by CookieFandoms
Summary: Jinx and Kid Flash have a heart-to-heart. Pure fluff. Read and Review, enjoy!


_'You'll never amount to anything...'_

 _'You killed your parents...'_

 _'Sad little girl...'_

 _'What a freak...'_

"Shut UP!" Jinx shouted, sitting up. Another nightmare. Jinx sighed and rubbed her forehead. A familiar red-and-yellow blur whooshed through the room.

"Jinxie? Are you okay?" Kid Flash asked, concerned. He sat next to her, on the bed.

Jinx had moved in with him after she quit the HIVE 5, seeing as she had no other place to be.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Just another nightmare." Jinx said as lightly as she could.

"Jinx...you've been having these 'nightmares' almost every night you've stayed here. Care to tell me what they're about?"

Jinx stared into the crystal orbs.

"...No."

Kid Flash scooted closer to her. "Come on." He considered for a moment. "How about a secret for a secret? I'll tell you something I've never told anyone if you tell me what your dream was about."

Jinx looked at the redhead warily. "Fine. It was about you and I was telling you to shut up, because you were being stupid as usual."

Flash looked hurt for a moment. Then the corners of his lips turned up."No, it wasn't. If you were dreaming about me, you would never call it a nightmare."

"Yes I-ugh! Fine. It was a...childhood thing."

"I wasn't born with pink hair. I wasn't born with powers. I used to look normal, and be like the other kids. When I was about five, or six, I was on a car rise with my parents. We were driving on an overseas highway, and I was reading a book in the back seat while my parents talked up in front. I noticed that my mom was wearing a pretty silver necklace, and I asked her about it. She said it was a special necklace that her mother had given her. She thought for a little while, and then said I was old enough to have the necklace. She turned around in her seat and fastened the necklace onto my neck. Immediately the necklace turned red-hot and seared into my skin. I cried out. My dad, who was driving, turned around. His face turned pale. My mom gasped. I asked what was wrong. They pointed to my hair, then my eyes, unable to say anything. The wheel was left unattended and the car drove off he highway, landing in the ocean below, help came, but not soon enough. I was the only one left alive in that car. "

Jinx let out a bitter laugh. "I guess that I'm bad luck, but only to others."

"After that, I stayed in an orphanage for a while. No one wanted to adopt a freak like me. I ran away again and again, until they stopped trying to find and bring me back. I stayed on the streets, discovering my 'oh-so-magical powers'. I used to steal food, blankets, everything I needed to survive. The police were always a step behind me. One day, a man who I now know as Brother Blood, took me in and invited me to join his school. The HIVE Academy. I climbed my way up to the top, and met Gizmo and Mammoth. SeeMore joined the group a few years later, and so did Billy Numerous. I branched off and created a team, the HIVE 5. Kyd Wykkyd joined even later. We were kept in touch with the HIVE Academy and the Brotherhood of Evil. And...that's where you came in."

Jinx glanced at Kid Flash, who she half expected to be asleep. He was looking at her, wide-eyed. He was speechless. He lifted a finger in protest, then lowered it.

"...I'm sorry, Jinx." He finally managed to say, after a few moments.

Jinx snorted. "I don't need your sympathy. Now, about this big, juicy secret...?" She asked, trying to redirect the subject from her miserable childhood.

Kid Flash shook himself. "Right. Um. It's not that big of a secret, I guess, but...whenever I have...feelings for someone, I can get...caught off guard." he coughed.

Jinx looked at him quizzically. Wally seemed almost...shy.

"Sooo...when you hit me with that level 4 containment field, I could have dodged it, easy. It wasn't even that well aimed. And I easily could have escaped that painful hex you just shot at me right now...ow, by the way, and I...couldn't. Wally shrugged, rubbing his arm.

"So...you have feelings for _me._ " Jinx stated.

Wally shot her a cocky grin. "Why else would I follow you around, drop you roses, and invite you to live with me?" His expression turned serious. "I love you, Jinx. I knew you were special the moment I laid eyes on you, and I would do anything for you." And he pulled her into a kiss.

Jinx wove her hands though the flaming red hair of her lover and closed her eyes. When they pulled away, pink cat eyes met sapphire orbs.

"I love you too," Jinx said softly. She lowered herself back onto the bed and smiled as Wally tucked her in.

"And Jinxie?" Wally asked, a sly grin on his lips, a step away from the doorway.

"Sweet dreams."

 **Fluffity fluff. R &R!**


End file.
